Some Day
by Fan999123
Summary: All the older males have feelings for Tohru. What happens when she gets kiddnaped by none other than Akito. How will they haddle it? R&R rated for later chapters!I don't know when I will update this next i have to be in the mood.
1. What Happened

Hey everyone I hope you like this story I'm typing.

Chapter one

Everyone gathered around the table as Tohru came out with all their food. Yuki couldn't keep his eyes off of her he really liked her but did not know how to tell her. On the opposite side of the table Kyo was looking at Yuki a bit jealous cause he had feelings for Yuki. But every time he thought about Tohru his heart sank. Shigure was sitting in between the two teens eyeing everything they did he wanted to be sure his flower was save from the hormones of the teens for he also had feelings for her. As Tohru set the table with everyone's food she went back into the kitchen to get everyone's tea. When all of the sudden she felt a hand go around her mouth she tried to scream but the had kept all of the sound in her mouth.

MEAN WHILE

The boys were all starting to get worried when she did not return. Yuki said "I'll go get Miss Honda she's taking a long time maybe she needs help" so Yuki got up and walked it to the kitchen to see glass shattered every where from the tea cups. There was no trace of blood any where so she didn't get cut. Yuki started to panic when he could not find her anywhere. He ran back to the dinning room and told everyone that Miss Honda was missing.

Shigure said "I will go call everyone and ask them if they seen her and to come over so we can try to figure this out." His heart started to jump what happened to his flower she wouldn't just up and leave would she.

MEAN WHILE

Tohru got knocked out and when she awoke she felt very light headed she asked "Where am I" The strange figure came and grabbed her and said " You have destroyed my family now you will pay for I'm Akito ahead of the family and everything I say goes." Tohru felt herself be lifted up and pushed up against a wall. When ………………………..

What are the other male members feel for her? Will they find her in time? What will happen to Tohru? All this and more will be answered in the next chapter.

**Hope you like this chapter I will need some reviews to type on so R&R. **


	2. Whats happining in the Sohmas house

Hey everyone sorry it took me so long to update! It's been a long time so I hope I can remember what I was going to type so here it goes!

Tohru got knocked out and when she awoke she felt very light headed she asked, "Where am I?" The strange figure came and grabbed her and said " You have destroyed my family now you will pay for it I'm Akito head of the family and everything I say goes." Tohru felt herself be lifted up and pushed up against a wall. When ………………………

Everyone meet at Shigure house when Shigure called them. He called Hatori, Aya, Haru, Kisa, Rin, Kagura, Momiji, and Hiro. When they arrived they all got a map from Hatori and on the map was highlighted areas each would look in the areas for Tohru. All the younger Sohmas would go in pairs and Haru would go with Yuki and Shigure would stay home in case she would happen to find a way home. They all also received a cell phone to call someone if they needed help or found something suspicious.

Kisa said, "I miss sissy."

Hatori told Kisa It would be all right that they would find her he promised. Kyo kept looking at Yuki with love when Yuki finally caught him looking at him. Yuki gave him a huge glare and did not say anything. In Shigure's mind he couldn't stop thinking about Tohru neither could Yuki, Hatori, Haru, or Aya. They all wanted her but didn't know if she loved them like family or more than that.

Finally they all got up and started to look for her hoping she wasn't injured or dead or they would kill the person who did this to their Tohru no matter whom it is they would still pay for taking her.

**That's it for now I promise it will get better trust me. I have many more surprises in store. I know it was short but then I can update sooner if they are shorter just tell me what you thought and R&R The more I get the faster I sooner I will update!**


End file.
